Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures is a video game based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was released in October 2005 on PC, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance. Gameplay The game follows the Eds through eight levels, referred to as scams, two of which are unlockable via gameplay and using each Ed's special formations and abilities. In between scams, the Eds are free to roam the Cul-de-sac before heading to the next scam marker. Scams can also be replayed infinitely once they are completed. Eddy can use the El Mongo Stink Bomb, vandalize objects, and swat things with his yoyo. His formation is the Tower-of-Eddy which can retrieve items high up and traverse narrow beams. Edd can use his sling-shot, operate machines, and smack things with his ruler. His formation is the Trampol-Edd to climb onto high areas and smash pinatas at one time. Ed can "smash stuff" with his head, pick things up and throw them, and dig in sandboxes. His formation is the Batter-Ed which can smash through things as a sort of high speed battering ram. Scams *'Cool Yer Ed' - The Eds are planning to steal the ice cubes from the coolers of the neighborhood kids to create snow-cones to sell it the hot weather but simple obstacles are in their way, they made it all thanks to Ed with his unquestioned strength and speed. After performing a task for Rolf they finally make their snow cones which Ed begins to eat and claims they taste very meaty, which causes the scam to fail. Ed is the most important player in this level. *'Pin the Tail on the Ed' - Jimmy is having his birthday but the Eds aren't invited. Not one to take no for an answer, Eddy leads his friends through the sewer system to sneak into (and crash) Jimmy's party. The Eds successfully sneak into the party thanks to Double D's united smarts, the Ed's break all of the pinatas but by surprise the Kankers pop out of one. After defeating the Kankers, the Eds find out the party is over. Eddy asks Jimmy if there is any cake left, and Jimmy "rewards" them with his birthday candles which Ed proceeds to eat. Edd is the most important player in this level. *'Must Be Something I Ed' - Rolf tells the Eds of the Candy Store's "Customer Appreciation Day" event. The problem is the store will close soon, so they take a shortcut to the candy store. When they finally arrive, Eddy accidentally eats a jawbreaker covered with foot powder (which he is allergic to). The trio then must sneak back to his house before the other kids can see his ruined face (which, of course, ends with the kids taking compromising pictures, and Ed covering his face). Eddy is the most important player in this level. (It is unknown whether Double D or Ed managed to get any Jawbreakers for themselves). *'Ed on Arrival' - Rolf challenges the Eds to traverse the Peach Creek Estates construction site, promising them an Urban Ranger badge if they succeed (Eddy doesn't want to go through the obstacle course at first, but Rolf says Kevin will earn the badge if Eddy does not go through it). The competition heats up when Kevin prepares traps and tribulations, as well as a race. The Eds complete the task, but in order for the badge to be shared Rolf rips it into 3 pieces. Ed is the most important player in this level. *'Nightmare on Ed Street' - Jimmy's rabbit, Mr. Yum Yum, is trapped inside The Old Abandoned House on the outskirts of town. Too frightened to go inside himself, Jimmy asks the Eds to go retrieve it. Twisted traps, challenging puzzles, and the threat of The Kankers keep the Eds on their toes as they look for presents to bribe the Kankers into giving them Yum Yum. They successfully retrieve him but only for it to get ripped in half, leaving the Eds without the promised reward. The Eds have equal importance in this level. *'Ed Marks the Spot' - Eddy was going to share his secret stash of jawbreakers with his friends, but someone has taken them all. Ed, Edd, and Eddy must put their heads together to find out who took the jawbreakers and confront the thief to get them back. They find a map piece and scour around to find the other missing pieces. They find out that The Kankers took them, and they must defeat them to get the jawbreakers back. After beating them, the Kankers trap them in a wedding ceremony as they start to kiss the frightened Eds (with them yelling out a loud and dramatic "NO!"). Ed is the most important player (and the only Ed you need in the final battle). Bonus Scams (In order to play these scams you will need to collect all the hidden clothes found in the sandboxes.) *'Ed-Zilla' - Eddy recreates Edtropolis. Ed then starts to believe he is a monster again and goes on a rampage throughout the city as Edzilla. Edzilla destroys nearly half the city. He then battles the Kankerator (the Kankers as a giant monster) at the Chunky Puffs factory by throwing giant chunks of the cereal at them. After Edzilla defeats the Kankers Eddy goes into a rage and throws a metal trashcan lid at Ed. Ed is the only player in this level. *'Rebel Robot Ranch' - Ed, Edd and Eddy are stuck on the robot planet and their only hope is to get to a space ship, but Ed thinks he should take the lead. He ends up being captured. Now Double D (who uses Ed's laser gun and a lightsaber) and Eddy (using shock bombs and an energy flail) must rescue Ed from the clutches of the Robot Rebels. After they free Ed they have to battle the giant leader of the Robot Rebels (which is a large red robot turret with a cowboy hat on). They successfully complete their mission with the help of Double D. Their imaginary game is disrupted when Sarah yells at Ed to come home for his dinner. Double D is the most important player in this level(and the only player you need for the final battle). GBA Version Scams The scams in the Game Boy Advance version of the game are slightly different from the console versions. Because of the limitations of the GBA, the game is in 2D, as opposed to other consoles where the game is in 3D. The game begins with a brief tutorial, where the Eds decide to go on a "Super Scamming Spree" to get enough money for the jawbreaker dispenser, the characters' tongue colors have been changed which includes indigo (Ed), blue (Edd), burnt green (Eddy), barn red (Jonny, Kevin, Lee and May), taupe (Jimmy), hot pink (Sarah), pink-peach (Nazz) and purple (Marie). . *'Pin the Tail on the Ed' - The Eds are not invited to Jimmy's birthday party. The Eds go through the backyards to get to the party, where they break open one piñata, filled with dolls. Seeing Sarah coming, the three simply go home. Double D is the most important player in this level. This is similar to the 2nd level on other consoles, only the Eds do not use the sewers to traverse the cul-de-sac. *'Cool Yer Ed' - After hearing Jonny complain of the heat, the Eds use the ice from refrigerators to make snow cones. However, the ice melts once they return home. Ed is the most important player in this level. This mirrors the first level on other consoles, as the opening dialogue is the same after talking to Jonny. It is possible that dialogue with Jonny was cut out on other consoles. *'Ed & Switch' - When the Kankers steal Mr. Yum Yum during their weekly rampage, Jimmy and Sarah enlist the Eds' help to get it back. In the junkyard, the Kankers soon fight over Double D, who takes Mr. Yum Yum during the conversation. The doll falls apart when they get back, of course. Eddy is the most important player in this level. This is similar to "Nightmare on Ed Street" on the other consoles, though with the Junkyard as the setting instead of the Old Abandoned House. *'Like an Ed in a Maze' - When the Eds open Double D's pre-constructed obstacle course, they must go through it to convince Kevin to go traverse it too. The entire course falls apart and breaks when they get back, however (thanks to Ed). *'Ed-A-Doodle-Doo' - Rolf gets the Eds to find his five runaway chickens for a reward of his choice. When the Eds return, Ed accidentally trips, and the chickens escape into the trailer park again. Edd is the most important player in this level. *'Ed Marks the Spot' - After tricking Sarah out of her map, (by pretending to be messengers for "The Queen", who is presumably the Queen of England.) the Eds go on a treasure hunt for "The Motherload". Oblivious to the fact that the map leads to the Kanker's residence, they carry on, only to find that the entire hunt turns out to be a Kanker trap. The Eds are all knocked out by the Kankers after they land on them. The Eds all have a very strange nightmare while being kissed that they are being chased through an underground tunnel by a particularly active pair of kissing lips, and the Kankers appear as big torrent (but static) monsters who shoot at the player. Just when the Eds run out of road, they wake up to find The Kankers have tied them to a tree. Enemies *'Red squirrels ' *'Male bulldogs' *'Female bulldogs' *'Robot bulldogs' *'Laser turret robots' *'Red robots Spiders ' *'Rats ' *'Sewer crocodiles' *'Clams' *'Tanks' Items *'Blue Spheres:' The blue spheres serve as the game's health mechanic that will keep the Eds alive by helping them, "keep their cool." The orbs will grant varying amounts of health depending on their size; bigger spheres grant larger amounts of health, though they are less common than smaller ones. *'Money:' Located all around the game, money comes in both cents and dollars. The money that is collected can be used in the jawbreaker machine located in the playground to purchase various jawbreakers. The maximum number of coins and dollars that the Eds can hold is 999. *'Jawbreakers:' The most valuable items in the game and well as the rarest. There are a total of 40 jawbreakers located throughout all of the scams for the Eds to collect. Collecting all of them allows the player to view them in the jawbreaker gallery, as well as unlock the games cheat codes. *'Sandbox Clothes:' There are a total of six sandboxes throughout the game; one is present in each of the six main scams. These sandboxes house special costumes that can be used to unlock the two secret bonus levels in the game. Ed is able to use his ability to dig to recover the costumes from the sandboxes (while also singing his infamous song, "Dig a hole! Dig a hole!") Choosing to dig in the sandbox again will reveal money for the Eds to collect and use later on. *'Easter Eggs: Eggs are another rare itme that are earned in each scam after catching a chicken that appears at certain points in the level. They unlock various extras for the game that can be viewed at a later time. Unlockable Extras These are the extras that are unlocked after obtaining the Easter eggs: *'Big Head: When toggled on, the Eds grow big heads. *'Small Head': When toggled on, the Eds grow small heads. *'Space Suits': When toggled on, the Eds wear their costumes from Rebel Robot Ranch (does not work in the cul-de-sac). *'Movie: Plank': Allows players to watch "My Best Friend Plank." *'Movie: Recording': Allows players to listen to sound clips from the game's recording sessions and see the people who provided the voices for Ed, Edd, n Eddy. (i.e. Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, and Tony Sampson) *'Movie: Special': Allows players to watch the commercial for the game. Unlockable cheats These cheats are unlocked along with the "cheats menu," after completing 100% of the game. *'Unlimited Stealth': This cheat causes the Eds to become completely invisible to all enemies, bosses, animals and all of the kids (i.e. during the second half of "Must Be Something I Ed," none of the kids will see the Eds at all, which allows the player to easily complete the level.) *'Unlimited Damage': The cheat allows the Eds to kill all enemies in the game with one hit from any attack. Bosses are also affected by this cheat. *'Fast Run': This cheat increases the Eds speed by several notches making them move at breakneck speeds, replacing the need for using the Batter Ed in order to get around faster (using Ed's Batter Ed ability will also cause them to go even faster.) GBA Version Changes Due to the limited space of handheld cartridges the GBA version is vastly different. *The entire game is 2-D. *New scams called Ed & Switch, Like an Ed in a Maze, and Ed-A-Doodle-Doo were placed into the game. *Ed & Switch replaces Nightmare on Ed Street except that Mr Yum Yums is lost in the junkyard, Sarah also forces them to find the doll. *Pin The Tail on the Ed does not involve the Eds going through the sewers but instead through the backyards of the neighborhood, when they get to the party they steal Kevin's invitation and are welcomed, there is also no Kanker Sister battle. *Ed Marks the Spot scam has a different conclusion, instead of a Kanker Sister battle they wake up in a nightmarishly real sequence where a pair of lips are trying to kill them, they must also run high into the sky, jumping on ruby-red cushions and dodging mutated Kanker Sisters. *The Cool Yer Ed scam is the second scam while Pin the Tail on the Ed is the first. *Unlike the PS2, Xbox, GC and PC versions, there are no collectable Easter Eggs for unlockable secrets. *There are no bonus scams in this version. Reception The game received mixed reviews. Reviews on IGN show 5.1/10 for the Xbox, 5.0/10 for the PS2 and 2.9/10 for the PC. The Xbox received the highest reviews, while the PC the lowest. Many critics panned the game but most fans enjoyed it. The most critically approved level was the 4th, Ed on Arrival, which has more physical gameplay with a wider area and less strategic gameplay than the other levels. Trivia * This is the second Ed, Edd n Eddy video game. * The Tower of Eddy move is reminiscent of a scene in "Quick Shot Ed," when the Eds tried to take the Kankers' picture, and one in "Ed, Ed and Away", when the Eds tried to get the balloon. Also in "Who, What, Where, Ed", the Eds do the same thing to fool the Kankers in a fancy-suit. It is unknown where the Trampol-Edd came from it may even be an original idea, but the Eds have been seen to do things similar to the Batter-Ed in the show. * Rolf's teeth are white instead of green in the cut scenes. * In the Ed on Arrival level, you can notice part of the Chimp World scam from "See No Ed" at the beginning of the level before racing against Kevin. * On the back cover of the game (not the GBA), the heathbar is different. *The animation of the cut scenes in the game differ from that of the show. *There are two types of cutscenes: at the beginning and the end of the level, there is a 2D cutscene similar to that of the show, albeit with poorer animation. The second type of cutscene is the in-game, where all the characters are rendered in 3D, but Eddy in particular differs from his appearance in the 2D cutscenes and the show. *In the fourth scam, Ed on Arrival, a red crowbar can be seen at multiple times, a possible reference to Half-Life. *In the 3D cutscenes, Eddy's tongue is green. However in the animation cutscenes, his tongue is yellow. *In the animation cutscenes, the characters' mouths do not move in the same flow of what they are saying. * The music video "My Best Friend Plank" can be seen as an Easter Egg in this game. * It is revealed in this game that special jawbreakers have to be made for animals. However, in The Christmas Special and "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", Wilfred (Rolf's pig) can be seen eating a jawbreaker. * The Robot Rebel Ranch from the episode "Dawn of the Eds" makes an appearance as a bonus level, but is renamed Rebel Robot Ranch as that is the name of the fictional movie the Ed's act out. * Jimmy is the only character to appear in almost all the levels (besides the Eds), he only makes a couple of minor appearances in "Robot Rebel Ranch" where he is shown trapped inside a glass container along with appearing with Sarah at the ending cutscene, and in "Ed-Zilla" whenever an enemy tank fires you can hear a voice that sounds like Jimmy's. * Jonny makes a sort of appearance in the bonus level "Ed-Zilla" as a Statue of Liberty esque statue on an island with a Jawbreaker collectable on its torch. * The Old Abandoned House appears as the setting for level 5 in this game. * In Level 1, strangely, there are 3 "Wilfreds" in the game. But it's likely they're also different pigs. Wilfred also serves as a swinging obstacle in level 4. * There is a level called Ed Marks The Spot and there is an episode called "X Marks the Ed," in the show. Coincidence? *The scam names are puns on real world culture. The same goes for many episode titles in the show. *In Nightmare on Ed Street, the title card is similar to the title card in "Rock-a-Bye Ed," but only the title card of this level is reversed, making it different from "Rock-a-Bye Ed." *''Rebel Robot Ranch'' is the only level that doesn't have the word "Ed" in the title card. *On Rebel Robot Ranch, Edd can be seen using a red lightsaber in place of his normal ruler, an obvious reference to the popular million-dollar Star Wars franchise. He also uses Ed's subatomic blaster in place of his normal slingshot, which is more accurate and deals more damage. Eddy also uses an electric bomb instead of the El-Mongo Stink bomb in the stage as well, although they still sound like stink bombs for some reason. *On the ending cut scene of "Cool Yer Ed," Ed's bed and his movie poster can be seen inside the shed. This is a reference to the episode "Rambling Ed," when Ed moved into Rolf's and lived inside his garden shed. *During "Cool Yer Ed," when the Eds are in Rolf's shed, Ed's bed is nowhere to be seen. However, during the ending cutscene, it is seen behind Ed and Edd. *The first half of "Must Be Something I Ed" is based on the episode "Don't Rain on My Ed." The second half was most likely based off the episode "X Marks the Ed." *Some of the bulldogs in the game are producer Dan Sioui's bulldog, Margot (the ones without pink bows on them). *The final cutscene from "Ed Marks the Spot" is based on "Honor Thy Ed." *When you use a space suit Easter Egg, Edd does not have a helmet, only his hat. *In a 3D cutscene in "Pin The Tail On The Ed," you can see Trampol-Edd hitting the piñata, but Trampol-Edd does not actually hit anything, it only jumps. *In the second level, if you shoot your water balloon at a crocodile or rat, it could freeze your system, meaning you would need to restart the system and possibly start over from the last scam you were on. *If you look closely at the beginning cut scene of Must Be Something I Ed, you can see the candy store bus stop in the background, which was from "Look Into My Eds". *Double D's gap between his teeth is missing in some of the cut scenes of the game. *Victor can be seen with a visible udder during gameplay for some reason. *Music playing during the levels and cutscenes are actually the background music of certain episodes: **The, "Cool Yer Ed," music is from "Dear Ed." **The, "Pin the Tail on the Ed," music is from "Thick as an Ed." **The, "Must Be Something I Ed," music is from almost every episode. **The, "Ed on Arrival," music is from "Oath to an Ed." **The, "Nightmare on Ed Street," is from "Honor Thy Ed." **The, "Ed Marks the Spot," music is from "Know it All Ed." **The, "Revenge of Ed-Zilla," music is from "One Size Fits Ed." **The, "Rebel Robot Ranch," music is from "Dawn of the Eds." *Even though the levels are referred to as "scams," the only true scam is "Cool Yer Ed," which is just a prelude to one of Eddy's scams. *The Kankerator may be a reference to King Ghidorah, a three-headed monster, who was featured in many Godzilla films. *In "Nightmare on Ed Street," it is recommended not to walk anywhere near Mr. Yum Yum and the Kankers without a "present," or they will cut straight to the kissing. *In the game Kevin's chin looks more like a shovel which shows why Eddy calls him shovel chin. *Despite the screenshot of the Eds in Nazz's kitchen, there never actually was any level that involved going into her house, let alone her kitchen. *Jimmy and Kevin are the only characters that say something when being attacked by one of the Eds. *When you're in the Cul-de-Sac, most of the characters appear scattered around the area (Rolf & Jonny in the Cul-de-Sac and Kevin, Nazz & Jimmy near the Construction Site). Sarah appears near the Old Abandoned House, but only before "Nightmare on Ed Street." Title References *Cool yer Head *Pin the Tail on the Donkey *Must be Something I Ate *Dead on Arrival *Nightmare on Elm Street *X Marks the Spot *Godzilla GBA Title References *Cock-A-Doodle-Doo *Like A Mouse In A Maze *Bait N' Switch Gallery Title Cards 1tPv4SBi.png|Title card for "Cool Yer Ed". Pin The Tail On the Ed TitleCard.png|Title card for "Pin the tail on the Ed". MustBeSomethingIEdTitlecard.jpg|Title card for "Must Be Something I Ed". EdOnArrivalTitlecard.jpg|Title card for "Ed On Arrival". NightmareOnEdStreetTitlecard.jpg|Title card for "Nightmare on Ed Street". EdMarksTheSpotTitlecard.jpg|Title card for "Ed Marks the Spot". EdzillaTitleCard.jpg|Title card for "Ed-Zilla". RebelRobotRanchTitlecard.jpg|Title card for "Rebel Robot Ranch". The Eds Formations Tower of Eddy.jpg|Tower-of-Eddy (NOTE: Look at the different healthbar). Trampol Edd level 1.jpg|Trampol-Edd. The mis-edventure level 1.jpg|Batter-Ed. Batter Ed crashing.jpeg|Batter-Ed crashed on a fence in Cul-de-Sac. Screenshots ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050518101957994_640w.jpg|PCJH as seen in the game. Notice how it is spelled "Peach Creek High" like in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo". Nazz's Kitchen.jpg|Nazz's Kitchen. 2008112517281.gif|The Kankers in the game. ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050811043309479-000_640w.jpg|Jonny and Plank in the game. 02.jpg|Edd using his slingshot. Ed,Edd & Eddy The Mis-Edventure.jpg|A loading screen from the game. Heads-Up Display.jpg|Double D's slingshot heads-up display. Batter Ed.jpg|The Batter-Ed formation. tower of eddy.jpg|The Tower of Eddy formation. File:Margot2.jpg|Margot, the bulldog at AKA Studio. ed-edd-eddy-the-mis-edventures-20050811043312385-000_640w.jpg|Margot in the game. 52534023_10681.jpg|Reconstruction of Edtropolis: Rise of Edzilla. Ed on a Pig.jpg|"Ed on a pig!" Eddy's Disco Moves.jpg|"The longer we stand around, the less people will see my latest disco moves!" Ed straw.jpg|Ed attempting to drink the sewer water with a straw to help Jonny get his clams. Kankers!.jpg|Double D's very close encounter with the Kankers. Kankers2.jpg|''"K-KANKERS!!!!"'' Ed Pinata.jpg|Ed with a part of the pinata on his head. Rolf and Victor.jpg|Is that Victor eating a jawbreaker? Ed Victor Jawbreaker Fight.png|Double D, Eddy and Rolf do not notice the jawbreaker fight. Jawbreaker Tug-of-War.jpg|Victor and Ed having a tug-of-war over Victor's jawbreaker. Mis-Edventures - Kevin.jpg|"Oh great, ladies and gentlemen, Shovel-Chin!" - Eddy Ed Hungry.jpg|Ed is really hungry. Eddy Map.jpg|"KANKERS!! I HATE KANKERS!!" NO!!.jpg|"NO!!!!!!" (Look at Edd's teeth, there's no gap in the middle.) Kankerator.png|The Kankerator. Mis-Ed Kankers defeated.jpg|The Kankers, defeated by Edzilla. Mis-Ed Cowboy Robot.jpg|The cowboy robot boss in Rebel Robot Ranch. Mis-Ed dig a hole.jpg|"Dig a hole! Dig a hole!" Mis-Ed Spiders.jpg|"Ahhhh!! Spiders!" The Mis-Edventure level 2.jpg|The Eds in Jimmy's birthday party in level 2. the misedventure.jpg|The Eds in level 3 while the tractor is running. Kiss.jpg|Do any of you find this a little weird? (Hint: look at Ed and Edd.) GBA Gallery 2364b.png|Eddy and Margot. 2279b.png|Eddy in the Cul-de-Sac. GBA screen.jpg|The Eds on a roof. EEnE Mis Edventures_10.png|The Batter-Ed eenega004.jpg|The Trampol-Edd. ed_edd_n_eddy_the_misedventures_thumb4.jpg|The Tower of Eddy EEnE Mis Edventures_01.png|Conversation between Eddy and Kevin EEnE Mis Edventures_02.png|The Eds and Kevin EEnE Mis Edventures_11.png|Conversation between Eddy and Rolf EEnE Mis Edventures_13.png|The Eds and Rolf EEnE Mis Edventures_07.png|The title screen Game Covers imagesCA3K9EL8.jpg|PS2 cover imagesCA5L80PV.jpg|PC cover imagesCAVJNQSJ.jpg|GBA cover imagesCACLVGXD.jpg|Nintendo Gamecube cover imagesCAEP0GE8.jpg|Xbox cover imagesb.jpg|Back cover Polls What scam of 'Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis Edventures' was most enjoyable? (from http://www.freewebs.com/edsclubhouse/edspolls.htm) A. Scam 1 (Cool Yer Ed) B. Scam 2 (Pin the Tail on the Ed) C. Scam 3 (Must Be Something I Ed) D. Scam 4 (Ed on Arrival) E. Scam 5 (Nightmare on Ed Street) F. Scam 6 (Ed Marks The Spot) Trailer See Also *Cool Yer Ed *Pin the Tail on the Ed *Must Be Something I Ed *Ed on Arrival *Nightmare on Ed Street *Ed Marks the Spot *Ed-Zilla *Rebel Robot Ranch *Official Web Site Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:The Real World